The Magical Bat 25: Training Trip
by karanne
Summary: Mattie Wayne's magical education between second and third years. Warning: Character Death, occasional four letter words.


The Magical Bat 2.5: Training Trip

#include stdDisclaimer.h: Batman, Catwoman, Alfred, Babs, Dick, Lucius Fox, and the others, are DC Comic's toys, as are John Stewart and the rest of the Lantern crew. I assume Wookies belong to George Lucas and Lucasfilm. Hogwarts, Albus, Minerva, the Weasleys and the others in the Potterverse belong to the fabulous JK Rowling. The Morton family is used with the permission of GITM. I'm just playing with their toys, and they'll be put back later. Everyone else, they're mine. Any resemblance to actual people, living or dead is purely coincidental.

Copyright © 2005 Kara Anne Kalel karanne AT gmail DOT com. All rights reserved. No money is made, and no infringement is implied or intended.

This is a sequel to my stories: The Bat & The Cat, redux, The Magical Bat, Magical Bat: road trip, and Magical Bat II.

------------------------  
**_Thursday, June 1, 2000:  
Sol system, Moon, JLA tower:  
_**------------------------

"Batman, a minute?" Green Lantern called as the meeting broke up.

"I'm busy, Lantern, whatever it is, it can wait."

John Stewart waited until the crowd thinned a bit, glowering at Plastic Man. "It concerns your daughter, Batman," he added quietly.

"Eel. Out. Now," was the immediate response, with a Bat-glare added. Plastic Man 'eep'd' and scooted out the door. That same glare was leveled at Lantern, who steeled himself. "Talk."

"The Guardians want her. They detected her, however it is they do it, and they want her for the Corps. They want her to come to Oa for training."

"DAMN Dick and Kyle for getting her that ring."

Stewart held up a hand, "Don't blame them. Even if they hadn't gotten her that ring, they would have detected her, the same way they detected me. Kyle's ring simply accelerated the process, not that she's used it much."

"It's a crutch, like the damned magic."

"Which she's good at, and being trained in," Stewart said. "Would you rather she NOT learn how to use her natural, God-given abilities? Whatever it is the Guardians look for, Mattie has it, Bruce." He shifted, "I know she went home for the Christmas break, and I know she went out on patrol with you. Did she use her magic then?"

Batman's mouth twitched under the mask. "Only to change her age," he admitted.

"Then why do you think she'd do any differently on Oa?" John asked. "Look, I've been through the training myself, it's mostly mental, because the Ring does all the heavy lifting. They've been training new Lanterns for billions of years. Arisia was about her age ..."

"This isn't about Arisia!"

"No, this is about your daughter, isn't it, Bruce? You're being a _parent_, aren't you? Still, I'm going to let _you_ bring this up with Selina." The lip twitched again.

------------------------  
**_Thursday, June 1, 2000:  
Gotham City, Batcave:  
_**------------------------

"You're late, big B," Oracle's voice said. "What did Lantern want?"

Batman sighed, pulling the cowl off. "The Guardians want Mattie on Oa for training," he admitted as he walked into the costume vault and started to change. "I'm ... conflicted on it."

"Conflicted on what?" Selina asked as she entered.

"Signing off!" Oracle said quickly, and Selina's mouth twitched. Bruce moved into the shower, Selina following, heels clicking on the tile. "Conflicted on what?" she repeated.

"Lantern cornered me after the meeting," he said, soaping up as Selina leaned against the tile wall. "The Guardians of Oa have picked our daughter for training."

Selina sputtered, "She's too young! Going halfway across the galaxy! Absolutely not!"

Oracle's voice, "Call for you, boss. Lantern on line five."

Selina shouted at the ceiling, "You tell him to get his green butt here NOW!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

------------------------

John Stewart, Green Lantern of sector 2814, materialized, and saw the furious woman stalking toward him. '_What are their protocols for Lanterns?_' he wondered. '_Diplomacy, John,_' he reminded himself. Clearing his throat, he asked, "Selina, can we talk?"

------------------------  
**_Saturday, June 17, 2000:  
Hogwarts Express, southbound: 10:15  
_**------------------------

"But not nearly as grumpy as Mr. Stewart is," he heard through the door.

"I heard that!" he called, returning the curious gazes of students on the train. '_They don't **look** like witches and wizards,_' he mused, then shook himself. '_Neither does Zatanna,_' he scolded himself. '_Look at you, falling into stereotypes. What did you expect, warts on their noses?_'

The compartment door opened, Jennie and Wayne grinning about something. "Got your Battery?" he asked, and Wayne nodded, "My camera, too."

"Digital?" Jennie asked.

Mattie nodded, and Jennie grinned, "Cool. I'll show you a trick I learned, you can download them into your Ring, so you have lots of storage. Now, I don't think you're ready for the 'phasing through the wall' trick yet, so we need some open air."

"We need to go this way, then. The students' familiars ride in the caboose."

John asked, "There actually are witches' familiars?"

"Oh, yeah, but not all are black cats," she grinned. "There are a lot of owls," she added, "useful for sending mail, you see."

"They don't use email?"

Mattie shook her head, "The rest of the wizarding world, but the Brits only within the last year or so. They were rather stuck in the fourteenth century." She slid open a door, ignoring a couple making out.

Jennie undid the safety chain, then said, "Trust the ring, just a step off the platform, like this," and hovered next to the stair.

"Okay," Mattie said, then threw herself off the platform. "Oh, cool! This is just like jumping off a roof!" John replaced the chain, and joined them, while the girl asked, "You hear something, love?"

As the train receded, John said, "Next stop: Oa."

------------------------  
**_Saturday, June 17, 2000:  
Hogwarts, Headmaster's office: 10:30  
_**------------------------

"Well, that's it," Albus said, and Minerva sniffled. He gave her a gentle hug, "Don't be sad, my love. I am only as far as my portrait, and you are only as far as yours."

"Where will you _go_, Albus? The castle won't be the same ..."

"I will be renting a room from Tom at the Cauldron, and helping him out behind the bar. Aberforth insists it is the best place to discern people's concerns." His eyes twinkled, "You may also contact me through the Weasley's shop, or Blaise' apothecary. I do suspect I will meet some of the muggleborn firsties in August when Ginny takes them on their tour."

"But Albus... "

"Come now. Wizzy will take good care of me, and I suspect she will be happy to have more to do than care for one doddering old wizard." Albus kissed her gently, "Let us go reset the wards, you will need to do this with Callista after I have left."

------------------------  
**_Saturday, June 17, 2000:  
Hogwarts, Staff quarters, Narcissa Black's flat: 10:35  
_**------------------------

"AGAIN!" Narcissa's voice cracked like a whip, the switch landing on the girl's calves. She staggered in her heels, crashing to the hardwood floor, her hands bound behind her, the book she was attempting to balance falling to the floor. She was yanked to her feet with her mother's wand. Narcissa prowled around the girl, who tossed her waist-length, white-blonde hair back, lowering her eyes. "Good..." Narcissa mused. "You're finally getting the idea Lucille; pretty little girls are seen and not heard in polite society. Once you acquire the habit of maintaining your balance and poise no matter what happens, we will proceed with our next lesson. You did decide to co-operate with me, no doubt to improve your disguise. Before I discovered who you were, I thought you were a muggle girl, one of their 'tomboys'. You were decidedly unfeminine. You may speak."

Fury danced in the girl's eyes, and Narcissa switched her again. "Keep your thoughts behind your eyes, girl. Remember, happy and pleasant. You may have two words."

Lucille nodded politely, "The heels?"

"They are current fashion. Tonight, you will study Teen Witch Weekly, and be able to discuss it with me at breakfast. It would not do for you to be caught out on fabrics or styles. Females are aware of these. In addition, I have not yet decided if you will return to Hogwarts for schooling. If you do, you will be expected to contribute to discussions on your school uniforms. I have not decided what to do with you if you are not attending school."

"You could let me go about my business," Lucille offered.

Narcissa raised a perfect eyebrow, "Hardly. I am responsible for you. I must balance the risk to the school, and to you, against the greater risk you pose to the wizarding public, and even the muggles." She raised her switch as Lucille attempted to say something. "If you attend classes here, how do I know you will not threaten, or be threatened, by your fellow students? You have made blood enemies here, girl. Not all have forsworn murder. Similarly, if I allow you out during the day, Merlin knows what deviltry you might cause."

She sighed, "Those are my concerns, not yours. For now, you will be current on available bachelors, and not just the Quidditch players. You will be able to form coherent opinions on the advantages and disadvantages of each of them, including..." her eyes sparkled, "... the Weasley boys." Lucille choked, and Narcissa switched her again. "Happy and pleasant, remember."

------------------------  
**_Sunday, June 18, 2000: (relative)  
Oa system, sentry platform:  
_**------------------------

The green crystal swept a beam past them; returning to center on them. "Send a beam from your ring to the crystal," John said as he did so. Mattie shrugged, firing a thin beam at the tiny crystal. "Kinda small, isn't it?"

"Big enough to vaporize a solar system," Jennie said as she fired her beam. "I'm glad the Guardians are finally putting in some defenses. Before, the system was wide open. And now... Oa!"

------------------------

They came in out of the planet's setting sun, crossing a magenta ocean in seconds. Around them, they could see hundreds of other figures flying about. Mattie's ring started to pulse, John saying, "That's a warning to recharge. Don't worry about it; we're only a minute from the Central Power Battery."

"Get your camera ready," Jennie said, "It's just over that mountain range." They pulled up, floating in midair, as Mattie saw the Battery, and snapped some pictures, when her ring flashed again.

"Let's go and charge, then we'll go check in," John said. Mattie flew toward the central 'lens' of the Battery, touching her ring to the surface, holding it there for a minute.

"Arooofassaah!" someone howled, and Mattie's first thought was '_Wookie_! _A real Wookie_!' Her ring translated it to (Greetings. Your name and sector?)

"Mattie Wayne, and sector 2814, yours?"

(Amber of the Red Sparks forest, sector 2820. You are only a tree's span away!)

"Not far at all. I am here for training on the Rings, and you?"

(I am also a Ring-cub. Let us bare our fangs at the Blue-skins. Would you share a tree-hole with me?)

"I would be pleased to. If you know the way, I shall follow."

(This way, fellow Ring-cub.)

------------------------  
**_Monday, June 19, 2000:  
Earth, London, Leaky Cauldron: 05:30  
_**------------------------

"Good morning, Tom," Albus said, descending the stairs from his small room.

"G'morning, Albus," the toothless innkeeper said. "Sleep well?"

"Exceedingly well," he said. "However, Wizzy was concerned that she would not have much to do. Would you object to having her do a few small chores?"

"A house elf?" Tom grinned, "I think we can keep her happy. Why don't we start the breakfast?" he asked, entering the kitchen to find the house-elf busily stirring porridge.

"Wizzy take care of Master Dumbly'dore, Master Tom and Master Tom's guests," the tiny elf squeaked happily. "Can Wizzy fetch Masters anything?"

Tom looked at the elf, "Tea and porridge, if you please, then we must set up the dining room for breakfast."

"Wizzy has already done this," she said, reappearing with their meals.

------------------------  
**_Monday, June 19, 2000:  
Earth, London, Apple store: 10:19  
_**------------------------

Annie looked up at the sound of the door, and saw an old man with long white hair and beard. He wore a suit a century out of date, with a pair of half-moon spectacles on his long, pointed nose. He smiled gently, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Good morning, sir" she said. "Welcome to Apple. What can I do for you?"

"I wish to purchase a portable compulator. It must have," he consulted a scrap of what looked like parchment from a pocket, "Wifi? What in Merlin's name is that?"

'_Merlin_?' she wondered, "It's wireless networking, sir. You can connect to the Internet with it." She nods at his parchment, "Are those your specs, sir?"

"No, my spectacles..." he started to say, then realizing, "Oh, did you mean this? Yes, the school's computer girl wrote this out for me. I do hope this helps." He offered it to her with a smile.

'_School? What school would produce this bloke_?' she wondered, while replying, "We should be able to figure it out, sir." She glanced over the list '_Someone who knew Apple's product line wrote this out_,' she thought. "I don't see any problems, sir. Please come with me."

------------------------  
**_Tuesday, June 20, 2000: (relative)  
Oa, Lantern training:  
_**------------------------

It was one of the more unusual classrooms Mattie had ever been in. The instructor, who looked like a meter-high ostrich, trilled and chirped at them. The student's rings translated as they floated in midair, or in the case of Amber, clung to the walls.

(The rings are powered by your individual batteries,) the instructor chirped. (These batteries are in turn powered by the Central Power Battery, and thus by the Oans themselves.)

(I have heard of an energy called 'The Source',) a dolphin-like student said, comfortably floating in a jacket of water, enclosed by a green field.

(The Source is the cosmic energy that holds the universe and all its planets together,) the instructor said. (Some can manipulate the cosmic forces on their planets; others cannot, and must be assisted with technology, such as your rings.) She (Mattie assumed) shifted in her energy nest, adding, (The Guardians channel this energy into the Central Battery, concentrating it on the way out to your rings. You are therefore, in a way, tapping the fundamental energies of the universe.)

A Guardian appeared, silently as always, the instructor adding, (As I call your names, please accompany the Guardian for Ring analysis; new version of Rings are being issued. Wayne and Amber.) Mattie flew toward the Guardian as Amber released herself from the wall.

------------------------  
**_Tuesday, June 20, 2000:  
Earth, London, The Leaky Cauldron pub: 13:03  
_**------------------------

As the last of the noon rush left, either back to the Alley or to London, Tom motioned with his head. Albus rejoined the small group, "Well, thank you for your patience."

"We got a free pub lunch out of it, we're not complaining," the Yank said, the German grunting and taking a gulp of beer.

"Eh, better than Ottawa right now," the Canadian said, the Irishman nodding.

"Very well," Albus said, pulling a pad of parchment and a quill from a pocket. "As you know, one problem we have had recently is a lack of faith in our law enforcement. We need a professional force, trained to international standards in criminal procedure and the rules of law."

"You're in the process of rewriting those laws," the Irishman objected.

"Very true," Albus said. "However, I believe a modified North American approach will work best for us. I believe you have all read the 'Declaration of Separation'?" Assorted grunts answered him, "One difficulty has been citizens being declared guilty without evidence or the assistance of counsel. Those surviving the former Ministry's actions are still alive in Azkaban. I believe they deserve new trials, with solicitors to aid them, and as we are attempting a fresh start for all, any previous criminal history suppressed."

"Ja," the German said. "The BKA can help with this. What say the others?"

"The Garda are in," the Irishman said. "We're always willing to help our neighbors."

"The RCMP as well," the Mountie added, with a look.

"Did you even have to ask?" the Yank asked.

"Excellent!" Albus said. "I believe one deficiency has been the reliance on spells. While we are witches (he nodded to the Mountie), and wizards, I believe a familiarity with muggle arms would be useful. The BKA would assist in field training, with the FBI and RCMP to cover investigation and rules of evidence in a crown court?" Albus smiled, "The Irish can develop court procedures, as their own are very like the British Crown Courts." He looked up, "I would like to introduce Ms. Sheila Hawking. She is a prominent American defense attorney, and will undoubtedly provide valuable assistance." He stood, leaving the pad and quill, "Ms. Hawking, these are the individuals I mentioned. May I get you anything to eat or drink?"

"A pint of Harp™ and some soup would be wonderful, as I worked through lunch," she said. "My shout for another round for the table," she added with a smile, the table expanding. "Designing a judicial system is thirsty work."

------------------------

Mundungus Fletcher looked about nervously. The pub was so... clean, he felt scruffy. 'Gor blimey, I took a bath last week!' he thought. He waited in the shadows as someone finished talking with Dumbledore, and scuttled closer. "Ah, welcome, Mundungus. Please, have a seat. Tea, or perhaps something stronger?"

"I wouldn't say no to a bit of firewhiskey," he allowed, taking a seat at the bar.

"Allow me, then," Albus said, pouring. "What is on your mind, my friend?" he asked, casting a privacy spell.

"Well, err, word on the street has it you're working on a law or two and..."

"I am indeed working on a Wizarding Constitution. You are perhaps concerned about criminal sections? For a friend, of course." His eyes twinkled. "I believe that as long as the owner of anything that has 'fallen off the back of a broom' shall we say is fairly compensated, they should have a fresh start with the rest of us. However, I am still opposed to murder and the Unforgivables."

"Thank y', guv," Fletcher said, tugging his cap and scooting away. Dumbledore banished the privacy spell, observing, "He never touched his whiskey."

------------------------  
**_Tuesday, June 20, 2000:  
Earth, Grandview Heights, Ohio, Morton home: 14:53  
_**------------------------

"Come **_on_**, Arthur! You promised to show me!" Julia whined. "All you've done is sit around!"

Arthur raised his sunglasses, looking at his younger sister. "I'm mowing the lawn, not sitting around. Do you have all your chores done?"

"Yes, all the rooms are neat and clean, beds made, even _yours_," she said. "You promised!"

"And I'll do it," he said, "Let me park the mower."

His sister took a gulp of his Coke. "Meet me in my room?"

"You've been reading your first-year textbooks? My first-year notes?"

"_Yes_, what I could read of your lousy handwriting," she pouted. "Even that horrible 'Potions for the Muggleborn' book. It's so arrogant!"

"I didn't write it," he said, "Meet you upstairs."

------------------------  
**_Tuesday, June 20, 2000: (relative)  
Oa, Ring analysis:  
_**------------------------

As Amber lumbered along behind the floating Guardian, Mattie floated along, head high. "What is your homeworld like?" she asked.

(It is trees, hole-mate. We live high as there are many dangerous beasts below. What is your world like?)

"Mostly ocean, with several large continents. The land is mostly plains, but there are mountains along the tectonic plates."

(Plates? Your world is not geologically stable?)

Mattie chuckled, "Oh, no. We have earthquakes, floods, and natural disasters all of the time. It makes life more interesting."

------------------------  
**_Friday, June 23, 2000: (relative)  
Oa, Lantern training, orbit:  
_**------------------------

(There is a system of navigational buoys that your ring will automatically synchronize with,) the instructor said. (Starship navigation is also based upon these buoys, so it is virtually impossible to become disoriented.)

Mattie fired a small flare from her new ring to ask a question, "What about communication? Can the buoys also be used for this?"

(Of course,) the instructor replied, surprised. (You were not aware of our communication network? As a Lantern, you may send and receive messages through your ring.) It addressed the class, (Now for your first exercise in navigation: there is a pair of red giants in a binary system thirty parsecs away. You must reach the correct system and touch your ring to the buoy, then return within two hours. Begin.)

------------------------

_To: The clan  
From: Mattie  
Date: June 23, 2000  
Subject: Communications_

_I just found out that I can access the Oan comm network through my ring. Please send back, just to verify I've got things set right, please. _

_Today's class was interesting – find a particular binary system and return. Unfortunately, I didn't make it back first (twelfth of twenty-eight), one reason is I stopped to take pictures. You know me, the shutterbug! I don't know what kind of bandwidth the system has; I've attached one photo of the destination system. You should get a photo of a ringed planet with three stations visible. (These are large stations – they measured well over fifty miles across!) The people of this system are traders, they really benefited by letting the Corps put a buoy in their system!_

_To: Mattie  
CC: The clan  
From: Barbara Grayson  
Date: June 24, 2000  
Subject: Re: Communications _

_We got your message just after midnight, which explains the date shift. I'm still finding it a bit of a stretch to think I'm sending an email ACROSS THE GALAXY!_

_Your photo came through fine, and is frankly stunning! Fifty miles for the stations? My credit card is itching... can you pick up... no, never mind. Down, girl! What's the medium of exchange?_

_I've forwarded this to your school mates that have email at home, and I've asked Charlie Adams to owl it to your other mates. _

Charlie's computer 'dinged', and he swiveled to look.

_To: Charlie Adams  
CC: Mattie's friends  
From: Barbara Grayson  
Date: June 24, 2000  
Subject: Fw: Communications  
Attach: Testphoto_

_Hello, Charlie!_

_If you don't remember, I'm Mattie's "Aunt" Barbara. You had mentioned that you were in the compartment when Mattie left for Oa. We've gotten an email from her, and I thought I'd pass it along to you, along with a photo she took. _

_Forwarded message _

_Today's class was interesting – find a particular binary system and return. Unfortunately, I didn't make it back first (twelfth of twenty-eight), one reason is I stopped to take pictures. You know me, the shutterbug! I don't know what kind of bandwidth the system has; I've attached one photo of the destination system. You should get a photo of a ringed planet with three stations visible. (These are large stations – they measured well over fifty miles across!) The people of this system are traders, they really benefited by letting the Corps put a buoy in their system!_

_End forwarded message _

_If you could print this out and get it to your friends that don't have email at home, we'd appreciate it. I know they're concerned about her. I'm hesitant to pass on her email address, as she's in class and we don't want her barraged by mail. _

_Barbara_

Charlie clicked on the attached file, and a photo of a ringed planet appeared. "Oh, _cool_!" he said, calling, "Hey, Dad!"

------------------------

"Arthur! Mail!" Momma Morton called, and Arthur asked, "Why don't we take a break?"

"Is it from some of your friends at Hogwarts?" Julia asked. "Can I see?"

"Maybe, and I'll let you know. Practice your Transfig, a lot of muggleborns have problems with it," he replied.

------------------------

Arthur whistled, the photo Mrs. Grayson had forwarded was _awesome_. He hit 'Print', and decided to show his sister. However, she didn't need to know how he had gotten it.

------------------------

"Gor Blimey!" Sprink said, looking at the printout. Across the table, her sister whistled at the photo, "Astronomy was never like that," she said, adding, "Forward a copy to Professor Snape."

------------------------

Severus looked up from his experiment at the knock. Washing his hands, he opened the door to Minerva. "Good afternoon, Severus. I received an owl today addressed to you. Apparently the poor dear gave up on reaching you." She passed over the scroll and he broke the seal as Minerva sat.

_24 July, 2000_

_Professor Snape,  
Charlie Adams from Hufflepuff passed this on to me, I thought you'd find it interesting. You heard that Mattie went off somewhere called 'Oa' from the middle of the train trip home? Well, we've gotten mail from her – I've attached a copy._

_Sprink Tonks _

Severus raised an eyebrow, passing the note to Minerva as he glanced over the forwarded note. He stopped and stared at the photo, prompting Minerva to walk over to look over his shoulder. He silently passed her the photo, Minerva pursing her lips, "Dare we show this to Sinistra? She would likely die of frustration."

"She is more likely to curse you if you withheld it," Severus said.

"I do not know where this 'Oa' is," Minerva commented, "However, visiting another star surely qualifies Miss Wayne for the 'Most Traveled' school record."

------------------------

A Hogwarts owl fluttered into Charlie's open window, offering his leg.

_24 July, 2000 _

Mr. Charlie Adams  
London

_Mr. Adams, _

_I understand that Miss Wayne has sent you a photograph from a distant planet. I would **very** much appreciate it if you were to email it to me here at Hogwarts. I would also appreciate the story behind the photograph, as all I have is third-hand information. _

_In gratitude,  
Sinistra _

Charlie picked up a pen and sheet of paper to reply:

_24 July, 2000 _

Professor Sinistra  
Hogwarts

_Professor, _

_The photo was sent to me third hand, all I know is the forwarded message from her clan. I'll email it to you after I finish this letter. _

_You may not be aware of what 'the Corps' is. Oa is a planet in the center of the galaxy, home of the Green Lantern Corps, who are like galactic Aurors. Somehow, Mattie got hold of one of their Rings, and two of them showed up on the train ride back to London. She apparently knew them (one was a bit afraid of her), I don't know how, and after they proved who they were, she went off with them. Sprink Tonks has her trunk, she said she'd try to be back for the 'Union meeting', whatever that is. Amy Johnson can answer that question, Mattie has apparently hired her to work for the Bats. _

_There's not much else I can tell. Her clan is reluctant to release her contact information, as she's in classes of some sort, and they don't want her disturbed. However, she does love to take snaps, so we're likely to see more when she returns in September. _

_I hope this has been of some assistance,  
Charlie Adams _

------------------------  
**_Saturday, July 1, 2000:  
Earth, Great Britain, Tonks home: 08:53  
_**------------------------

"G'morning," Sprink mumbled, entering the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" she asked her sister.

"I'm off, remember?" Tonks replied over the day's Reporter. "We've got a draft of our new legal system," she added, folding the paper lengthwise and passing it over. She sat back, sipping her tea and commenting, "I'm going to have to go in for training. We've got new procedures for investigatin' and handling evidence, and testifying in court. Like the Crown courts, now." She looked at her sister fondly, "That discussion on the train last year must have been interesting."

"It was," Sprink mumbled. She looked up, "Did you see the thing about tax laws? It's a proposed flat rate, based on the _honor_ system?"

"Merchants are credited toward their payments to the Crown," Tonks said, sloshing her tea. "You've a comment? They want them, and Cimalia's out hunting so you've time to write."

"As long as she doesn't bring back a rat for us, like yesterday," Sprink said, thinking of the owl's 'gift'. "I wonder how they're going to prevent cheatin'? You got a quill?"

------------------------  
**_Wednesday, July 5, 2000:  
Earth, London, Charing Cross station: 07:31  
_**------------------------

"Escalator five, Jubilee line," Tonks mumbled to herself as she wobbled on her new heels. '_Bloody muggle business wear,_' she cursed to herself, checking that her ID and keys were visible.

"I can't breathe," Kingsley said softly as he met her, necktie knotted firmly against his Adam's apple.

"My feet are killing me, and we've not even got to work!" Tonks agreed. "How do the muggles do it?" she asked as he unlocked the door for her, locking it after them. She placed her ID against the rubber handrail, and it started to move under her, Kingsley catching her as she wobbled. At the bottom, the steel teeth moved aside, and they continued down another twenty meters.

"Welcome to the new DMLE," the guard said, his ignored compulator screen at a login prompt. "Show me your ID, and your wand in the slot, please."

"I thought they were using a new name," Tonks asked.

The guard shrugged, "I've not a clue about all this new kit," he admitted. "I just work here. I don't know why you put your wand in the slot, but that's what I'm told to ask. You've the right ID, so I guess you're all right blokes. G'day to you."

"You too, mate," Kingsley said, removing his wand from the slot.

------------------------

It was the first time Tonks had seen the entire DMLE and Aurors in one room at one time. Beside her, Kingsley suddenly sucked in a breath, whispering, "Croaker's over there. He's an Unspeakable, what are they doing here? Who's guarding the country?"

"We'll find out. Rufus is gonna speak," she whispered back, looking up at the grizzled head of the Auror office.

Rufus Scrimgeour had the look of an old lion, with bushy eyebrows, but you did not wish to cross him. He waited, and on the dot of 8:00, arose to speak. "The Queen is Not Happy," he told them. "When the Queen is Not Happy, I am Not Happy. I have been granted the authority by Her Majesty to straighten you lot out. If you wish to retain your jobs, you will heed what I say." He glowered at them. "I care not if you report to the Unspeakable's office, Azkaban, or the Department of Mysteries. From this moment on, we will be known as an incorruptible, professional, _competent_ force. IS THAT CLEAR?" he roared.

People sat bolt upright, and he continued in little more than a whisper that they strained to hear. "You all received orders to report in muggle business attire. You were granted sufficient time and a fifty galleon advance on your salaries to purchase this clothing. However, I observe that some of you failed to credit this. Clarkson, Tonks, Shacklebolt, stand up!"

Tonks nervously stood, as Scrimgeour descended from the auditorium stage. "Clarkson, observe what Tonks and Shacklebolt are wearing, and what you are wearing. Can you tell me what the difference is?"

The confused man looked at them; looking down at himself. He shrugged, "Muggle clothing, mate."

"First of all, I am not your 'mate'," Scrimgeour purred. "Secondly, for those of you that do not realize this, Tonks is a female. She is wearing a skirted suit, a proper FEMALE business suit. Shacklebolt is a male, and is wearing a proper MALE business suit. In comparison, MISTER Clarkson is wearing a lovely print DRESS with a yellow macintosh. Tell me, Mr. Clarkson, how did you arrive here?"

Clarkson was still confused, "Apparated to the doors and down, why?"

Scrimgeour sighed, "You apparated into one of the busiest stations on the Underground, where any muggle might see you? Wearing a nonsensical outfit, as well; I'm sure the muggles thought you were nutters." He turned, "Shacklebolt, what were your orders for today?"

"Wearing conservative muggle business attire, travel for at least three stops on the Bakerloo or Northern lines of the Underground, arriving at Charing Cross station no later than 07:45," he said. "Using public signage, continue through the locked entrances to the Jubilee line using the key and ID provided. We were to be in this room no later than 07:55," he concluded.

"Thank you, Mr. Shacklebolt. You and Miss Tonks may be seated." With a sigh of relief, they sat as Scrimgeour turned back to Clarkson. "You still do not see the difficulty?" he asked with a sigh. "Do muggles wear robes?" There was an immediate rustle as several people discarded theirs. "You should be indistinguishable from the muggles. Perhaps I should send some of you back to Hogwarts for remedial Muggle Studies, hmm?" He turned away, "Clarkson, you're dismissed. Turn over your ministry wand and identification, Dirkson here will obliviate you. Our location is secret." He mounted the stage again as Clarkson was hustled out. "This is what I meant by incompetence. Whilst I acknowledge that the late, unlamented Minister Fudge stirred the cauldron, WE should have been able to arrest and convict Voldemort and his Death Eaters despite his interference! Instead, we did nothing but REACT! We could not even keep them in Azkaban!" he shouted, pounding on the podium.

He looked over the silent auditorium, "Who defeated Voldemort and HIS lot of terrorists?" he asked, answering himself, "A teenage wizard and his schoolmates, with an old man and a job lot of MERCHANTS and other CIVILIANS! How many other civilians died because we were too _incompetent_ to catch our own terrorists? The ONLY way the entire debacle could have been worse is if the bloody **_FRENCH_** had captured him!" He swept the room with his gaze, finally adding in a whisper, "We are the laughingstock of the wizarding world, and we damn well deserve to be."

He let them sit for a minute, adding, "In a minute, I will introduce six people to you. They are your instructors for the next few weeks; among them is our new superior from the Yard. Two of the six are muggles, the wizards have been asked not to perform magic. You will not rely on your wands, instead you will use your brains, like the muggles."

He finally added, "I would also say that since Minister Fudge has driven our economy into bankruptcy, we are forced to rely upon charity. The Germans have generously donated muggle weapons and training, the Irish funding for our courts and training, and the Yanks and Canadians have donated training and equipment for evidence handling and testing. Our objective is not only convictions, but convictions that meet the standards of international law. We WILL meet that standard, IS THAT CLEAR?"

------------------------

"Good morning, and welcome to Criminal Investigations," the instructor said. "My name is Inspector Mackey, RCMP. For those of you dreadfully uninformed, that stands for Royal Canadian Mounted Police, and we have a well-deserved reputation of _always_ getting our man." There were some snickers, and she smiled sweetly. Gazing at one of the snickering men, she asked, "You were each asked to bring a case file of yours that the class could examine. Yours was?"

"The Hansen murder," he shrugged. "Nothing to go on. A muggle shot a politician, no great loss."

"Ah, there's always something to go on," Mackey smiled sweetly. "What happened to the bullet and its fragments? Ballistics tests? What about the investigation into the victim's co-workers? Did he have any friends? Any enemies? Were there any financial irregularities, did he have links to organized crime or terrorists? What about fingerprints or DNA evidence from the crime scene? That's just for starters. Once you have that, you talk to people, and follow that up." She walked about, "This afternoon, Senior Inspector Delay from the FBI will be going over rules of evidence with you, and what is and is not admissible. Convictions have been made on as little as a single hair, so..." she smiled at the class, "I wouldn't say there's 'nothing to go on'." She stalked over to the nervous student, saying, "Now then, let's examine _your_ investigation, shall we?"

------------------------

"Good afternoon, and welcome to evidence handling," the instructor said. "I am Senior Inspector Edward Delay from the FBI. I run the Bureau's training division. I notice that four of you have already walked through my crime scene."

Tonks looked down and blushed. There was a pair of human legs protruding from under the desk, with a bit of trash spread about. She looked up as the Senior Inspector continued, "Take a seat, and open the box on your desk. Each of you will don a pair of rubber gloves and a white paper breath mask. These gloves and mask are your friends. They keep you from contaminating the crime scene, which helps to gain convictions." He stood, and walked about the 'crime scene', then asked, "What can we learn from this?" he looked at Tonks, and said, "You, please come here, and tell me what you can about this crime scene. Your name?"

She swallowed nervously, "Tonks, sir. Nymphadora Tonks." She walked about; getting on her knees to look under the desk. "I see a bald muggle male, about twenty or so, with one hand holding a muggle gun, the other near his waist. There's some white powder in a small plastic bag." She reached for it, and was stopped by the Inspector. Handing her a legal pad, she was told to sketch the scene, while Delay called Kingsley up. Kingsley spotted tattoos on the victim's arms, but was stopped from dragging him out and undressing him. He also started to sketch while Melissa Thompson spotted the ash and partially burned, hand-rolled cigarette, and the wound in the victim's temple. After she had finished her sketch, all three were sent back to their seats.

Inspector Delay sighed, "It could be worse, much worse," he told them. "First of all, you never walk through a crime scene until it's been photographed. A barrister fresh out of law school could get the case thrown out on that basis alone, because of the possibility of tampering with evidence. Secondly, you do not touch the evidence until the scene is documented by photographs and your sketches. Yes, the body is evidence. Thirdly, you must be able to account for every single thing in that crime scene; from the moment you're called until you hand the evidence over to the prosecution. Chain of evidence is crucial, not only what condition it is in, but who has handled it and who had possession of it. Finally, in a wizarding crime, you must determine what spells, if any, were used. Now then, let's go over what you did and didn't see..."

------------------------  
**_Wednesday, July 5, 2000:  
Earth, London, Leaky Cauldron pub: 20:42  
_**------------------------

"So how was your first day of classes?" Sheila asked Tonks.

"My head hurts almost as much as my feet," she admitted.

"Believe it or not, there _are_ semi-comfortable heels," Sheila said with a chuckle. "Why didn't you put a spell on them?"

"I didn't think of it," she admitted, after banging her head on the bar.

"Well, given the fact that our relatives get along so well, I'll give you a bit of warning for my class tomorrow," the attorney grinned. "I'm going to hold those same feet to the fire in my mock courtroom, and I've got Albus to play a Queen's judge. Your testimony has to convict my client, and I, my dear, have been a defense attorney for many years. I know every sneaky trick in the book, and if you manage to convict my client, I'll buy you a drink. If I win, however..."

"I'll buy you one. Who's your client?"

"Read your case file, dear."

------------------------  
**_Thursday, July 6, 2000:  
Earth, Great Britain, Tonks home: 18:03  
_**------------------------

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be there?" Tonks yelled. "I was humiliated! I was giving evidence against my sister!"

"You learned loads, though, didn't you?" Sprink asked, adding, "I got a spiff new muggle suit an' shoes out of it." She leaned back against the sink, running a hand down her skirt, "B'sides, I never really Bit anyone, and Fudge never arrested me, so it's all good. Want a cuppa?"

"What I _want_ is firewhiskey," Tonks told her sister. "I'll take a cuppa tea, though."

------------------------  
**_Wednesday, July 12, 2000 (relative):  
Oa, Lantern training, combat:  
_**------------------------

Mattie backflipped, firing a dozen explosive darts from her ring at her opponent. As they sought to penetrate his shield, he returned fire with a beam. Twisting aside, Mattie fired another dozen darts, following up with a tendril of energy that attacked him from below. He yelped as it penetrated a crack in his energy shield, knocking him out.

(Time!) the instructor rumbled. (Point to Wayne, she advances. Next pair, Amber and O'opp'io!) Mattie panted, conjuring a towel and taking a seat on the bench. Reaching into her dimensional storage pocket, she pulled her camera out, as the Wookie prepared to fight the dolphin and her opponent was levitated off.

------------------------  
**_Thursday, July 20, 2000:  
Earth, Grandview Heights, Ohio, Morton home: 19:37  
_**------------------------

"Arthur! Mail from Mattie!" his mom called, and Julia told her sister Teela, "I am _so_ jealous!"

"Of Mattie or Arthur?" Elena asked. "At least you get to go to wizarding school this year. I'm incredibly jealous of _you_."

"You won't be thousands of miles away from home, though," Julia said, as Arthur entered. "Pictures!" he said, handing over the printouts.

------------------------

_To: Mattie's friends  
From: Barbara Grayson  
Date: July 20, 2000  
Subject: Fw: Classes  
Attachment: Pictures.tgz_

_Another email from Mattie! Please let me know if you have difficulty opening the compressed file attached. _

_Forwarded message _

_Hello, everyone! _

_Oa is a desert world, for the most part. Getting all the solar radiation from neighboring stars, it's not surprising people live underground. There is also no real 'night', as you might think of it, when the primary sets, the light level just drops a bit, as the closest neighboring star is only a light year away. Enough with the travelogue, already! _

_The Central Power Battery (picture included) is maybe forty feet high, and I was expecting hundreds of feet! The Oans like to engineer small, on the subatomic level. The orbital buoys and other stuff are the size of walnuts, and they can vaporize star systems. _

_Another picture I've included is my roomie Amber fighting O'opp'io in class. Amber's the Wookie, Oppie is the dolphin. She's invited me to stop by her home planet (and I've reciprocated, of course), but it depends on the timing. _

_Aunt Babs was kind enough to forward replies, and I've done some shopping. For those interested, the galactic medium of exchange is tungsten. A bar as thick and long as your fingers and wrist could buy a small one man scout, a slab five feet high and three feet thick could buy a nice merchant or small ten-man raiding ship. Kinda explains why earth's solar system keeps being invaded! _

_Speaking of the Oans, you can see them in some of the photos. They're the little blue guys about three feet tall with white hair and red robes. I've never heard them speak, they use telepathy, and I've never seen a female Oan. The photo of the cafeteria shows the oxygen breathers, the water and energy beings eat someplace else. People range in size from cockroach to ten or twelve feet, so I don't feel so small; Amber's only about seven feet tall. One reason people fly, it would be bad form to step on a fellow student!_

_I need news! What's happening back home? I'm looking forward to hearing from all of you! _

_Mattie_

_End forwarded message _

"Oh, wow!" Teela breathed, looking at the photo of Mattie and her classmates. "Arthur, why didn't you tell us you knew a Lantern?"

"It's not my secret; if she hadn't sent the photo I wouldn't have said anything. Besides, I don't think it matters," he said. "She'll still be a regular person, lousy in Transfig and good in Potions. It's not like she's Superman, y'know."

"Don't you mean Supergirl?" Julia said with a giggle.

"What about Supergirl? Don't tell me..." Elena said, spying the photo. "Arthur Donald Morton!" she cried, leaping at him, scattering the photos, and shaking him like a bobble-head doll. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Not... my... secret..." he said before Teela pried her sister off him. He coughed, clearing his throat, "This is why I didn't want to say anything," glaring at his sister. "You're going to freak out when you see Mattie, and she won't like that. Think of Julie and little Bill, having Mattie around at school will help reassure Mom."

"Yeah, okay, I'll keep it together, and I won't say anything when I see her. Can I have just a _little_ scream?" Elena asked. Arthur looked at her, "Oh, okay. Forget I asked. When will she be back?"

"Has to be before school starts," he shrugged.

------------------------  
**_Friday, July 21, 2000:  
Earth, Great Britain, Tonks home: 08:52  
_**------------------------

Sprink looked up at the gentle hooting of the owl. "Mail for me?" she asked, the owl fluttering over to perch on the back of a chair as she put down her quill, folding the Reporter (the crossword could wait). She offered it a banger while she untied her message. The owl fluttered off, and she broke the seal with the butter knife.

_21 July, 2000_

_G'day!  
We've received another forwarded message from Mattie, along with more snaps I've printed out. Not so many pretty space piccies, but more daily life. Now, in return for this, I'd like to get at least a short paragraph from each of you blokes on what's happening with you this summer. I'll transcribe them and email them back to Mrs. Grayson. _

_Charlie Adams _

Sprink laid out the photos; then went in search of a pad of parchment to write her reply.

------------------------

"Severus, another owl for you came today from Mr. Adams," Minerva said as he sat for lunch. "More piccies from Miss Wayne, and he wants a word from us to pass on to her. I think that's a most reasonable request."

"It has to be better than the first thing I said," Sinistra replied, buttering her toast (she was finally catching up on sleep). "I sounded like a teenager: 'Oh, my god!' Which was not the most intelligent response."

"Fitting, though," Severus slowly replied as he paged through the photos. "It requires quite a mental shift to imagine an intelligent being the size of a cockroach."

------------------------

_21 July, 2000 _

_Oi, mate! _

_I'll never eat another cockroach cluster again; it might be someone's auntie! Things are going normally; I'll bring you up to snuff when I see you again. Sunday's full moon wasn't too bad, the sleepy version of the wolfsbane works a treat. I hope you don't mind, but I've shown your piccies to my family, they really want to meet you. Therefore, beware an ambush when you pop by before classes start. Don't want to swell your head (as if!), but have you given any thought to the Potion for next term? It'll be Lee/Connie's first; I've gone into Hogsmeade to send her an email from the Weasley's new pub.  
Sprink _

------------------------

_21 July, 2000_

_Miss Wayne,  
I would like to thank you for forwarding these pictures to us through Mr. Adams. You have succeeded in making Professor Sinistra act like a giddy schoolgirl, which has proven most amusing. _

_I am reluctant to admit it, but if you could search the library there on curses such as lycanthropy, I would be grateful. Whilst I have not given up, my avenues for research have narrowed significantly. _

_This has hopefully been beneficial to your spellcasting. I look forward to seeing you again in September.  
__SS _

------------------------

_21 July, 2000_

_Miss Wayne, _

_PLEASE take me with you! _

_Groveling,  
__Sinistra _

------------------------  
**_Sunday, July 30, 2000:  
Earth, Hogwarts, Great Hall: 08:02  
_**------------------------

Lucille entered the Great Hall, wearing a short denim skirt and green blouse. Minerva raised an eyebrow, "Hardly a fitting colour for a Gryffindor," she commented wryly.

"I look so good in green, though," the girl commented. "Mother; may I go to Diagon Alley today? I'll need to get my school supplies for next term."

"No, I need to finish receiving the Infirmary's supplies," Narcissa said, looking over the Reporter. "I have not yet decided if you shall return to school."

"But what shall I do if I'm not in school?" the blonde asked. "I can't simply sit about the flat all day."

"Perhaps you should allow her," Minerva said. "We can keep very close eye on her, and while I hate to ask, Miss Wayne is completing her training."

Narcissa put down her tea, "What training is that?"

"Training as a galactic Auror, as I understand it," Severus commented. "You have not seen some of the snaps she's sent; she's been off planet since the end of last term. Sinistra is extremely jealous," he added.

'_Interesting_,' Lucille thought. '_How can I turn this to my advantage, and how can I get rid of Wayne without it being traced back to me_?' she mused while she sipped her tea. '_I need a minion with much greater freedom of movement than I currently have_,' she mused. '_One that is not constantly watched by these harpies, and with proper purity of blood. I need_,' she shuddered to herself, '_a "boyfriend", one that's an idiot and that I can wrap suitably about my finger, and the greatest supply is currently in the Alley, at the,_' she shuddered again, '_Weasley shop. Narcissa did order me to study them at length,_' she mused.

Lucille caught a break, "I need to go to Diagon with Ginny," Harry said. "She may go with us, Narcissa, _if_ you promise to behave yourself, Miss Malfoy."

Lucille raised her teacup, "Not a single Unforgivable, sir," she promised with a sweet smile. Harry grunted, while the women gazed at her suspiciously. "I need to change, then. If I may be excused?" Narcissa nodded, and Lucille flounced away, changing to a more dignified walk once she was out of sight.

------------------------

"So, this is the infamous 'Wheeze'," Lucille said, looking at the young redhead through her lashes. "And you're one of the owners," she said to distract him while she cast a wandless spell. "You must be George!"

"Na, I'm Ron," he said, gazing into her eyes.

"You're Harry's mate!" she squealed. "He must tell you all his secrets!"

"Not all of them," Harry said, coming out of the back room with Fred. "Ron, meet Lucille," and Ron smiled goofily. "Lucille Malfoy," he added.

"Ma... Malfoy?" Ron stuttered, as Lucille sneered in disgust and spun away. "Formerly _Lucius_ Malfoy," Harry added.

"Damn you, Potter!" she snarled, storming out the door. Ron gazed after her, Ginny giving him a disgusted look, "You are thick, aren't you?"

------------------------

Lucille stormed across the Alley, throwing herself into a chair at Florean's Ice Cream. She didn't notice Peter Pettigrew observing her, dipping a quill into an inkpot to sketch. Sulking, she looked up when a chair scraped near her.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" the fellow asked.

"If that is your attempt at a 'pick-up line', it is very poor," she snarled. "Go away."

"Not at all, Miss Malfoy, rather, I thought it might serve as an introduction of sorts. My name is Pritchard, and I thought we might be able to do business, despite your rather lethal reputation."

She cocked an eyebrow at him, "What's in it for you?"

"The usual, money, power, but not necessarily fame. I'm much happier being the power behind the throne, whereas you would make an ideal Dark Lady." He smirked, "Let's face it, no one would believe YOU would embrace the Light, while I'm just another of the Snake's Den looking for redemption." He smiled briefly, "In addition to removing a certain mudblood from Slytherin, I'm much happier working in the shadows."

"Eliminating Wayne would move my plans forward," she mused. "How would we meet?"

"You must resume your studies at Hogwarts," he suggested. "I will be seventh-year, you will be second. You will, reluctantly, reform, and be a 'good girl', scoring points for Gryffindor whilst I struggle with NEWTS. We may later get together for 'coaching' sessions, in public, all very above board you see. Given your experience, I forsee no problems with this."

"They are sheep," Lucille said.

"They are. Your first task will be to eliminate Wayne without implicating yourself. We want no body, she is too gifted a fighter, so she must be taken unawares, from ambush. Possibly at Kings Cross or on the train," he suggested.

"You assign ME a task?"

"If you want my co-operation, yes. You are most likely to be able to accomplish it, as a female you have access to places I do not. Your young, innocent look is distracting, most men will not credit you the abilities you have, and Wayne is a thorn in both our sides."

"True," she mused.

"Until September then," and he moved off.

"There you are, Lucille," Harry said as he and Ginny joined her.

"I wanted ice cream, but Mother did not give me any money," she pouted. "Please, Mr. Potter?"

Ginny looked suspiciously at her, as Harry waved at the counter.

------------------------  
**_Saturday, August 12, 2000: (relative)  
Oa, Guardian's Hall:  
_**------------------------

"That's it?" Mattie asked. "No ceremony, no awarding of certificates? No party? You're done, go forth and fight the good fight, have a nice day?"

(You put too much emphasis on ceremony), Amber said. (If you wish to party, you can accompany me to my home world, I will teach you to climb properly.)

"Unfortunately, I have other commitments," Mattie said. "You have my ring-code?"

(As you have mine), Amber said. (Farewell, young ring-cub.)

------------------------  
**_Sunday, August 13, 2000:  
Earth, Gotham City: 23:01 (GMT-5)  
_**------------------------

As she came over the Atlantic coast, Mattie speed-dialed 1, saying, "Hey, O, it's the wandering ..."

"Mattie! Thank God, get over to the 16th street warehouse! Big B isn't answering his com, and Selina can't find him. There's a huge fire there."

"On it. What's his last location?"

"The sub-basement, ironically."

"I'm there," she said, flying over the dozen fire trucks fighting the blaze in a streak of green light; diving into the building. With a flick, she encased a homeless family in a bubble of green energy, sending them out of the burning building and floating to ground. Powering through the other floors, she found her mother trying to move a beam from in front of a steel door, her rebreather flashing 'exhausted'. Mattie popped a bubble-head charm on her, so she would have fresh air, using her ring to shove the beam away and wrench the door off.

Inside, Batman crouched over a woman, his cape spread to protect her. Mattie flicked bubble-head charms at them, Batman rolling over with Selina's help. Underneath the woman, a boy huddled, Batman's rebreather in his mouth. "Cave!" Selina called, Mattie encasing them in a green bubble as she flew off.

------------------------

"He's gone. I had hoped, but... he's gone. There's no need to keep the machinery running," Selina said.

"How can you- " Dr. Phillips asked, before catching himself, "Yes, you'd know, wouldn't you." He sighed, "We need to get the other two to the emergency room, get them in the system."

Mattie heard this, but didn't understand as her mother flicked a switch. Her father's chest fell, she watched, praying it would rise again.

It didn't.

30


End file.
